


Ouija Boards and Sandwiches

by exalteddean



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ouija Boards, Silly, misuse of a sandwich shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a sign at Subway that reads “Ouija boards and seances are not allowed to be performed at this shop! Haunt your own house!”</p><p>There’s definitely a story behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouija Boards and Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cute and funny, but it definitely got a little sappy for a second there. Oopsie.

“I’m bored.”

Castiel gave a tiny smile and shook his head, not bothering to look up from the small pile of DVDs in front of him. “I’m picking a movie, Dean. Give me five seconds.”

“Do you really feel like watching a movie?”

At that, Cas glanced up, eyebrow raised. “You don’t?”

Dean was lying back on the couch, legs thrown over the back and head hanging off the front. He peered at Cas upside down. “Not particularly.”

“Well,” Cas shifted so he was facing Dean. “What do you suggest we do instead?”

“I mean if you really wanna watch a movie, we can—”

Castiel shrugged. “If you have a better idea, I’m flexible.”

“What if we…” Dean paused, eyes scanning the room. “Had a séance?”

“A séance,” Cas repeatedly flatly.

Dean threw a grin over his shoulder as he got up to retrieve the Ouija board from the hall closet. He placed it in front of Castiel and waggled his eyebrows.

“No, Dean, we’re not doing that here!”

“Why not? Your parents are asleep—”

Castiel threw up his hands. “You are not haunting my house, Dean!”

Dean’s laughed echoed in the quiet room and Cas rushed forward to cover his mouth. “Shhh!”

When Dean only laughed harder before licking his hand, Castiel forced himself to pull his hand back and pretend to be disgusted.

“Okay then,” Dean wheezed, still trying to contain his laughing fit, “Where could we go that’s still open?”

Another shrug. Maybe if Dean can’t think of somewhere else to go, they won’t have to do a creepy séance and risk being haunted for eternity.

Castiel’s small hope is shot when Dean snaps his finger and points at him, looking like he had just solved the energy crisis. “Subway doesn’t close ‘til midnight!”

Incredulous, Cas could only stare. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah! We can set up in that booth around the corner from the counter, they won’t see us til they come out to sweep at closing time!”

When Castiel simply continued staring, Dean continued, “Come on dude, let’s go commune with the spirits!”

Dean was already grabbing his jacket and pulling on his boots. A soft chuckle and a resigned sigh later, Castiel was following his best friend out the door. “Okay, but we’re getting sandwiches first so they don’t get suspicious,” he called out to Dean as he locked the door behind them. “And you’re buying!”

Two meatball sub orders later (“I wish they could just make me a PB&J.” “Seriously, Cas?”), Dean walked awkwardly to the farthest corner booth, trying not to let the board slip out from under his jacket. By the time Cas sat down, Dean had the board out and was setting the planchette gingerly in its place. Cas placed his fingers lightly on the board alongside Dean’s, trying not to let his blush show at the slight touch of their hands.

“Trying to contact anyone in particular?” Cas asked, a single brow raised.

Dean pondered for a moment, tilting his head and pursing his lips. Then his face broke into a silly grin. “Spirits of Subway! If you are with us, give us a sign!”

Before Cas could roll his eyes, the planchette twitched. “Dean, I know that’s you,” he accused dryly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean feigned innocence as the planchette moved to its first letter. When it landed on E, Dean gasped in mock reverence. “ _Eeee_ ,” he whispered dramatically, causing Cas to cover his mouth in a fit of giggles. As Dean pushed it across the board, the phrase became clear and Cas had to stifle a snort.

A-T-F-R-E-S-H

“ _Eat Fresh?”_ Cas choked back laughter.

“I guess whoever died at this Subway still wants everyone to eat here,” Dean announced seriously, struggling to hide a smirk. As he watched Cas hunch over and shake with laughter, struggling to remain quiet, Dean’s face became more resigned. With a determined nod to himself, he placed his fingers back on the planchette. “Here Cas, I won’t move it this time.”

Cas took a breath to pull himself together and replaced his fingers alongside Dean’s.

After a pause, Dean whispered so quietly that Cas had to lean forward to hear him, “Spirits of Subway, what should you do if you have a crush on your best friend?”

Cas froze. Surely he couldn’t mean… _him?_ No way did Dean like Cas _back_. Right? In the split second it took him to process this information, Cas noticed that Dean hadn’t started to move the planchette. Without thinking, Cas began to slowly drag it across the board. Dean’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he read the letters.

A-S-K-H-I-M-O-U-T

When he finished, Cas kept his eyes trained on the board.

“So,” Dean cleared his throat. “The spirits think I should ask him out, huh?”

Cas glanced up and watched a slow smile spread across Dean’s face.

Before he could respond, Dean spoke again. “But what would he say?”

Grinning, Cas took the planchette and very deliberately spelled out _kiss me_.

Dean laughed. “Cas you aren’t even trying to act like you aren’t moving it!”

Right as Dean started to lean forward and Castiel’s heart began absolutely pounding in his chest, a booming “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” made them both jump. Whipping his head around, Cas saw a disgruntled Subway employee marching over to them. Before he could react, Dean was pushing the Ouija board into his hands and dragging him out of the store by the arm. As they ran back to the Impala, Cas distinctly heard someone shout, “Ouija boards and séances are _not allowed_ to be performed in this shop!”

The pair collapsed into the Impala, laughing and clutching their sides. Cas looked over at Dean, who was wiping tears out of his eyes. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned over and closed the distance between them. Immediately, Dean returned the kiss with enthusiasm, grabbing Castiel’s face and moaning into his mouth.

 _So we might be banned from Subway_ , thought Cas. _Whatever. It was worth it_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [exalteddean.tumblr.com](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ **Reblog this story from my original tumblr post here!** ](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com/post/133351286667/ouija-boards-and-sandwiches)


End file.
